Peashooter (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Peashooter (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |class = Mega-Grow |rarity = Common |tribe = Pea Plant |flavor text = Started fighting Zombies in 2009...and never stopped.}} Peashooter is a common plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 1 and has 1 /1 when first played. It does not have any special abilities. Four of these are given for free at the start of the game, and it is not possible to get more afterwards. Origins It is based off the plant Pisum sativum, also known as the common pea. Peashooter is a term for a toy gun that consists of a tube through which small objects can be blown, its name also reflects to the fact that it shoots peas. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Rarity:' Common Card description Started fighting Zombies in 2009...and never stopped. Update history Version 1.2.11 *Class change: From Neutral to Strategies The advantages of Peashooter is that it costs one sun and is given at the start of the game. However, it should be replaced as soon as possible when the player gets stronger Plant Teammates while progressing through the game, as it does not have any special ability and is very weak, making it outclassed by many of the other Plant Teammates. If you need to give this Teammate a boost, use Torchwood, as it is part of the Pea Tribe. This also works with The Podfather too. Additionally, Tricks such as Embiggen work too. However, saving these boosts for stronger Plant Teammates later in a battle may be more beneficial. Counters This plant is considerably easy to counter due to its low base stats, including its combination of lacking an ability, so you should be able to defeat this with almost every Zombie Teammate, or damaging Tricks such as Nibble. However, if Torchwood or The Podfather are used with this, take caution, as this could easily become a minor threat. Gallery HD Peashooter (PvZH).png|HD Peashooter Negative2StreghtPeashooter.png|A Peashooter with -2 strength Peashooter new card.png|Card Pvzheroesconcept7.png|Concept art of Peashooter Peashooter_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|A Peashooter in the background of a Multiplayer match Peashooter_on_surfboard.jpeg|A picture of a Peashooter on a surfboard Rank 6 Peashooter.png|Peashooter as a profile picture for a Rank 6 player Peattack.png|Peashooter attacking Peaded.png|A defeated Peashooter Old PeashooterHdesc.png|Peashooter's old statistics (pre-1.2.11) PeashooterHpacket.png|Card (pre-1.2.11) Peashooterscreen.PNG|Peashooter in the old title screen Peashooter_on_title_screen.jpeg|Another Peashooter on the old title screen Peashooter 1.2.11.png|Peashooter's old statistics Trivia *The phrase "Started fighting Zombies in 2009" in its description is a reference to the year that Plants vs. Zombies, the first game in the series, was released. *Before the 1.2.11 update, it was the only plant teammate that could be used by every Plant Hero. *At the beach that is the location of missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right side of the field there are three surfboards, and on one surfboard is a picture of a Peashooter. **The two other plants on the other surfboards are Wall-Nut and Cherry Bomb. Category:Peashooting plants Category:Common plants Category:Pea cards